


Pretty

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute first meets, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: What Junmyeon was not prepared for: his boyfriend breaking up with himWhat Junmyeon was definitely not expecting: some strange dude to literally sweep him off his feet





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this 

Junmyeon is on the verge of tears; he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He had once witnessed a couple breaking up in front of him and he remembers how awkward he felt, but now that he is on the other end of it, he understands how the boy felt when the girl started screaming at him.

Woosang had said the three simple words and had stood up, all ready to leave the café and not explain himself to Junmyeon. But Junmyeon being Junmyeon wasn’t ready to let go, so he stood up and followed Woosang and grabbed his hand, begging him to stay and tell him why. Woosang then started shouting and shook him off, but Junmyeon still couldn’t believe it.

When Woosang and Junmyeon realize all eyes are on them, they walk out of the café and the waterworks start for real. Junmyeon couldn’t understand; did the last three hundred sixty five days mean nothing to the older man? Okay, Junmyeon admits he had been distant for a while due to the internship which was taking the most out of him, but when he got free of that, Woosang started pulling away. If Junmyeon hadn’t seen Woosang flirting with that boy with the dimples that day, this wouldn’t have happened? Did Junmyeon misinterpret things?

Junmyeon tries again; he grabs Woosang’s hand and tugs, his cheeks wet with his tears and he is sure his nose is running. Woosang swivels his head back, his fingers clenching over Junmyeon’s, trying to wrench it off. Junmyeon snivels, “Please, don’t do this, I like you so much!”

“And I don’t!” Woosang shouts and manages to pull Junmyeon off him. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed to go out with you! You aren’t even my type! Do you know how ugly you are?”

Junmyeon inhales deeply, his eyes widen and his ears ring. Did Woosang really say that? He feels his chest tightening and a small part of him chastises him for ever liking the man standing in front of him. He takes a step back, his eyes still overflowing with tears when he feels someone grab his shoulder. He looks to his side and he gasps when he sees a stranger glowering at Woosang. The stranger is tall and is dressed in dark jeans and a dark shirt, and he is very handsome with his high cheekbones, full lips and thick eyebrows. Junmyeon is about to ask something, anything when the guy says, “Why? He looks pretty to me.” Then he grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and the next words that spill out surprises him so much, he almost screams. “You just date me.”

And then the stranger drags Junmyeon away, leaving a very shocked Woosang in their wake. Junmyeon says nothing because his brain still hasn’t caught up with him and just lets the taller man drag him off and when they round a corner, the guy halts and Junmyeon crashes against his chest. Junmyeon’s brain finally catches up and he shoves himself off, his brows knitted in confusion and fury and he asks, “What the fuck? Who are you?”

The guy grins and the spots of red on his cheeks tell Junmyeon that he is as flustered as Junmyeon is. The guy scratches his neck and says, “I am Wu Yifan and I was just walking by when I heard your boyfriend call you ugly, and I just couldn’t believe it. How could he even call you ugly? You are probably the most good looking random person I had ever seen!” When Yifan notes that Junmyeon’s eyes are wide and he is blushing deeply, Yifan waves his hand and says, “Oh my god! Trust me I am not a creep! I don’t even know who you are! Holy shit I have never been this impulsive!”

Junmyeon grins as he rubs his face. “I am Kim Junmyeon, and not my boyfriend, he’s my ex-boyfriend…I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Yifan snorts. “He is an asshole.”

There is a defensive comeback on the tip of his tongue but then Junmyeon remembers he got dumped, so he mumbles, “He sort of…is.” Junmyeon braves a glance at Yifan, who he finds staring at him, but he quickly looks away at getting caught, his face turning a deep shade of pink. Somehow that warms Junmyeon’s heart and he asks, “So, you would date me?”

Yifan bites back the gasp as he looks down at Junmyeon and his heart stutters. Honestly, if you asked him why he did what he did, he wouldn’t have an answer for you. It’s just, when he saw Junmyeon crying on the street, his beautiful eyes sad and his small lips in a pout, and his soft brown curls kissing his eyebrows, and his pale skin blotched with red, he just had to do _something._ And was that guy blind? How could he call Junmyeon ugly? How?

But Yifan was asked a question, so he collects his brain now going haywire at the sweet, shy smile on Junmyeon’s face and he clears his throat. “Well, we don’t have to, but maybe we can start by being friends? There is a park nearby that has this nice old lady selling really good hotcakes.”

Junmyeon looks up and smiles, a real smile and Yifan thinks this was a bad idea as he watches the eyes crinkling and the cheeks lifting and his lips parting to reveal the front row of perfect, gleaming teeth, and Yifan feels quite blinded. And then Junmyeon says, “That sounds good!”

Yifan finds himself smiling back and as they walk side by side in the cool April evening, they both wonder where this road leads to, and if love at first sight is not only limited to movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this while at work


End file.
